Sacrfice
by Lerixia
Summary: Rini doesn't want to be a scout because she has to sacrifice things for the ones she loves. There is new and stronger enemy about to attack them. Someone will die. Will Rini sacrifice herdelf to save her family? COMPLETE!
1. Surprise, surprise!

This is my second story! It's followed by my first story, A Queen's Miracle. As I said, the neo scouts are ready to fight really strong enemies, but are they ready for this one?

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Surprise, surprise!

Rini, Endy, Carina, Ami, Chloe, Ami, Rei and Lita were drinking milkshakes. They grew up looking like their parents, they looked exactly the same except for Rini. She had pink hair and instead of round meatballs, she had leaf like meatballs. Rini was thinking about the battle and how her mother nearly died. She looked gloom.

"What's up Rini? You don't look happy," Chloe noticed that Rini was upset.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about the past."

"What? It's been 13 years since that had happened!" Mina was shocked. So were the others.

"I know, I know. I'm scared that my mother will die," tears filled Rini's eyes, "I know I'm 18 but it's a hard life! I'm a scout, I'm also a princess! I sacrifice things to help others!" Rini bursted into tears.

"Rini! You act like a 7 year old! Get out of it! One day, one of us will be king or queen of Earth! You need to get over it!" Endy shouted at his twin sister. Rini stared at her brother.

"Endy's right," Carina said, "You need to get out of it. Most likely, you'll be Queen of Earth."

Rini finally stopped crying. She decided to go back home. That was what she did. She got back home after a half hour walk, tiptoed to her room and put her princess gown on. Serenity woke up hearing sounds of a dress. Serenity walked up to Rini's bedroom.

"Rini," she peeped through Rini's door. She walked in, "Rini, is there anything wrong?"

"Remember that battle we fought 13 years ago?" Rini asked, not even facing her mother.

"Yes. I nearly died than. It was scary!" Serenity saw her angel, her eyes filled with tears.

"It WAS scary! I thought I lost you! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I've been killed twice, though I was revived again." Rini looked at her mother puzzled of what she meant.

"I have Rini. I did it for the ones I loved. There was Queen Beryl who killed all of the scouts but the crystal granted my wish of being a normal teenager. Fiore was another one. The crystal drained my energy and my brooch broke. I have no idea how I survived that one," Serenity explained Rini about her deaths because of sacrificing for others, "Remember this Rini, there is always a silver line across the clouds." Rini was confused. Serenity giggled than walked away.

Dinner was made. Rini stuffed herself with food. Carina and Endy watched her in disgust. Rini spat her food out and screamed. Serenity ran over to Rini.

"What's wrong Rini?" Serenity asked. All Rini replied was a painful groaning sound.

"Call the ambulance, quick!"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Yep, it's short! It's the only way that I could finish it. Thank you so much for the reviews! They are so kind and give me a lot of advice! How'd you like this chapter? I think its okay. Well, the next chapter will be up shortly! Happy Reading!


	2. Surprise Attacks

Ohhh, this chapter tells you what happens to Rini. Interesting heh? Let's go on…

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Surprise Attacks

Rini lay in the hospital bed motionless. Serenity sat right next to her, gripping her hands tightly. The doctor busted into the room.

"There is nothing wrong with this young lady your Highness."

"Double check there must be something going wrong!" Serenity demanded the doctor to double check. He quickly ran out of the room and ran to the research room. Endymion was there too, standing behind his wife. They both shed tears. Carina and Endy were outside sitting with the scouts and mini scouts. Again, the doctor returned with no results. Serenity clutched Rini's hand. Rini tightened her mother's hand too. Serenity got a shock.

"Mommy?" Rini was still tired and weak but spoke to her mother, "Mommy, what happened?"

"You had a bad pain in your stomach. Somehow, the doctors didn't know anything. You're safe now Rini," Serenity still had tears in her eyes. She was so happy, she would even celebrate, "Go back to sleep. I'll take you home and you could rest there." Rini did what she was told. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. By the time Rini woke up, she was in her room surrounded by everyone. They all had gifts for Rini. Her parents smiled at her, she smiled back. Rini had all her energy back.

"Thanks you guys. This means a lot to me." Rini smiled at everyone, got dressed then went to see Helios. Helios heard someone coming and thought that it was one of the guards; instead it was Princess Rini, the person Helios wanted to see for days. Rini ran over to her pet. She hugged him on the nose. He grunted at her back. Rini giggled.

"Want to go for a ride?" Rini look at Helios in the eye. He nodded his head. Rini got his saddle and her helmet and went out to a secret riding track. There, Helios transformed into his human self (which Rini had known since she got him).

"Where were you Rini?" Helios asked.

"I was in the hospital for a while. I had this terrible pain in my stomach," Helios' eyes widened, "Are you okay Helios?"

"I'm fine."

The couple carried on through the riding track talking to each other. They talked about Helios' home planet, Illusion. Finally, after a long walk, they went back home. Rini collapsed onto her bed.

'Presents, presents, presents!' thought Rini, 'There must be something else to do around here!' Rini was terribly bored. Suddenly, she heard someone scream.

"Moon Eternal, Makeup!" Rini transformed in to Eternal Sailor Moon. Carina and Endy heard it too. They transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Super Sailor Mini Moon. They all ran outside finding the other scouts fighting. It looked like a Cyclops which could spit acid.

"Eew! That thing is disgusting!" cried Eternal Moon.

"What did you say?" the youma turned facing towards Eternal Moon. She was frightened and wasn't able to do anything.

"Mercury Bubbles!" Sailor Mini Mercury ran in front of the youma and made a fog so Eternal Moon could get a bit organized. Soon the fog cleared up allowing the youma to see. Eternal Moon was ready to attack.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The youma turned to ashes. Eternal Moon was tired but happy. The monster was defeated and peace could now roam Earth.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sorry that it took a long time to write this chapter. It was pretty hard. All well, there actually something wrong with Rini. She might die or someone else. This gets so interesting! You'll love this story!


	3. A Broken Heart

This is my hardest story to write so far. There is another story for you to read called My Beautiful yet Difficult Life. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

A Broken Heart

Rini, Endy, Carina, Ami, Rei, Lita and Chloe went to their favourite café, Glorious Jeans.

"Have you guys heard about the new Sailor V game?" exclaimed Mina.

"It's got to be good!" replied Rini.

"It seems boring!" said Carina followed by a big sigh.

"I would like to have a go at it!" Endy tried to brighten everyone up.

Rini stood up and ran over to the Crown Arcade.

"Hey Rini! Want your usual?" asked a guy named Kevin.

"Yes please Kev." Kevin gave Rini her chocolate milkshake. She quickly drank it up and tried the new Sailor V game.

"This is the best!" squealed Rini.

"It's not the best Rini," Rini looked up at Kevin, "It's the best ever!"

Rini got a couple of high scores but never won.

"What a great game!" Rini turned around finding her mother in her streets clothes.

"Hey Rini! I came to give the new Sailor V game a try," Serenity took over. Serenity groaned and mumbled. She didn't win nor get a high score!

"I see you're better at this game than me," Serenity grinned at her daughter then left.

Rini returned to her friends and family. They all walked back home. Rini changed into her princess and quickly ran over to Helios.

"Let's go Helios."

Again, they traveled into the secret riding trial and Helios transformed into his human form.

"I soon need to go back to Illusion. The people of Illusion need me."

"Go now. Be back soon!"

"I may never come back Rini."

"Helios," Rini whispered under her breath. Helios kissed Rini gently on the lips. Tears filled Rini's eyes.

"I love you!" called out Helios.

"I love you too!"

Rini walked back to the palace. She was terribly upset, loosing her love of her life. Rini fell onto her bed, crying. She thought about the times Helios and she spent together.

"Please crystal, please protect Helios." Rini wanted Helios to be safe. The crystal granted her wish. Rini clutched her stomach again and screamed. Serenity ran to Rini with Endymion and the scouts following behind her.

"Tell me Rini, tell me how you feel," Serenity asked Rini.

"It hurts! It feels like hell!" Rini screamed again. Serenity did not notice this pain even though she has been through many pains but nothing Rini had described. Ami Anderson was a doctor. She took care of Rini. Endymion was still learning but knew a fair bit. To everyone's surprise, Ami got no results. Serenity was shocked. Rini fell unconscious and the pain disappeared. Serenity sighed in relief. Ami went off to research.

"Mum, will Rini be okay?" asked Endy.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to lose my only sister!"

"I don't know. She might die. Nothing is certain."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rini might be theone that dies! Who knows? It's pretty interesting. I love this story and I know that you will love it too!


	4. The Enemy Revealed!

Chapter 4! I hope you like it!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The Enemy Revealed!

Serenity and Endymion sat right next to their daughter. Rini haven't moved since her last attack. Ami was still researching to see if there was anything wrong. Carina and Endy were in their rooms crying.

Endymion stood up and faced Serenity, "I'll go see if Ami had found anything. Call me if anything else happens to Rini." Serenity nodded.

Hours went by and Rini still hasn't moved. Serenity checked her pulse to see if she was still alive.

"Serenity," sobbed Serenity, "Be strong Serenity. Fight back whatever is hurting you. Just don't die." Serenity sobbed and cried.

Rini heard her mother's words. "Mum," Serenity looked up, "Mum are you there?" Rini mumbled.

"Mum's here Rini," Serenity hugged Rini tightly, "Serenity, I'm so glad you're not dead." Serenity shouted for Endymion. He came running up the hallway. Endymion himself called for the scouts and his two other children. Endymion was happy not to see Rini dead.

Rini was sick the next day. She was terribly weak and wasn't really able to move her arms and legs. Carina brought Rini the latest gossip and games. Endy brought her homework. Rini was disgusted with him, Endy smirked back. Suddenly, they heard people screaming and shouting for their lives.

"Moon Eternal Make..." Endy stopped Rini.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"You're weak and I don't want you to get hurt." Those words hit Rini in the heart. She never thought that Endy would ever care for her so much. She was stunned and wasn't able to move than she smiled from ear to ear. Carina and Endy transformed. They ran outside. Rini sneaked out of bed and transformed as well. She also ran outside. Eternal Moon saw a dark clown like person floating in the sky.

"You shall all die!" she shouted. She saw Eternal Moon, "Well, if it isn't the famous Eternal Sailor Moon." The clown smirked. Endy and Carina looked back, finding their sister out of bed looking embarrassed. The clown shot a stream of energy towards Eternal Moon. Carina jumped in front of her and it hit Carina instead of Eternal Moon. Eternal Moon was shocked. She fell to her knees and picked her sister up.

"Defeat her." Carina's words were quite and Eternal Moon was hardly able to hear it.

Eternal stood up. "You'll pay for that!" she screamed and shot out enormous energy at the clown.

"I'll be back!" shrieked she and disappeared. Eternal collapsed. Her crystal hovered back to Rini's body. It shone a great, bright light. Carina and Rini were healed. Rini was up to her chatterbox and crybaby self and so was Carina. Endy laughed.

"What?" questioned the two girls.

"You look cute when you're back to yourself!" Endy fell to the floor laughing. Carina and Endy started to laugh as well.

"Well," announced Rini, "There shouldn't be anymore attacks!" Rini spilt her drink onto her favourite clothes. Rini whined while the others laughed.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

This isn't the end! There is still more coming. Carina is Super Sailor Mini Moon, Endy is Tuxedo Mask and Rini is Eternal Sailor Moon. All the other scouts are the except they are supers and minis. I hope you like the story so far! Please keep reviewing. I don't have the feeling to write anymore. All well! Do whatever you please! See you next time!


	5. Seiya Returns

Chapter 5 is up! I hope you like it.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Seiya Returns

"Ahh!" Rini was in her swimmers and her big sunglasses sun baking, "This is the life!"

The others were in the pool and giggled. Suddenly, a cute boy walked passed. All the girls looked at him and fell in love. Of course, Rini's heart still belonged to Helios. Endy shook his head and tried to get the girls out of space.

"I'm heaven!"

"Me too," Chloe and Lita echoed each other. The young boy saw the girls staring at him.

"Hi! My name is Seiya." Rini was surprised.

"A guy named Seiya had a crush on my mother when she was about 16." Seiya was shocked hearing that his love was still alive. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's at…" Carina stopped her from telling a couple of secrets, "Sorry, I can't tell." Seiya was upset and walked away.

Soon, they all got dressed and headed for home. Seiya was following Rini. Carina heard footsteps following them. She turned to see if anyone was there. To her surprise, she found no-one. Seiya crept out of his hiding spot and continued stalking.

They teenagers arrived home. Seiya was amazed at where they all lived.

'They must be princesses,' thought Seiya. He followed them in. Seiya crept and sneaked through the palace. He than caught a glimpse of his beloved Serenity.

"Your Highness!" Seiya stepped up to Serenity.

Serenity got a shock. "Who are you and what are you doing!" demanded Serenity.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Of course not!"

"What about Sailor Starfighter?"

"Sailor Starfighter," Serenity mumbled.

"Yes."

"Seiya?"

"Yes your Highness."

Serenity was again shocked.

"What are you doing here Seiya?"

"I spotted a girl with pink hair," started Seiya.

"That would be Rini."

"Of course. I saw her at the swimming pool with her friends. She told me about or story."

Serenity nodded and offered Seiya some coffee. Endymion came walking down the hall and saw Seiya.

"Hello Seiya."

"Good afternoon your Majesty."

"Please, just call me Darien."

Seiya nodded. Serenity went up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. Seiya sighed.

"Anything wrong?" asked Serenity.

"I'm fine thank you."

Serenity took a bell and rung it. A young servant came in.

"Please take this man to a spare room." Seiya followed the maiden to his room. He admired his room. It had a portrait of the royal family and scouts and a picture of Crystal Tokyo. The room had a very comfy bed, two lamp tables, a kitchen and a dining table. It was the size of a house. It was even decorated as a house! At nine, Seiya went to bed. There was a silent whisper.

_I see you love the queen. Give me the crystal and I promise that she will be yours._

Seiya thought about it.

_Give the Silver Crystal to me and Serenity will be yours…_

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Can't wait to write to write the next chapter! Will Seiya do it or not? Keep on reading if you want to know.


	6. Should I or Shouldn't I?

Last chappie was interesting. The Seiya returning might be weird. All well, sorry if I got a few attacks wrong. I haven't seen all of the sailormoon episodes yet I love it. From now on, Ami Mercury will be spelt as Amy Mercury so you won't get confused. Now let's move on.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Should I or Shouldn't I?

Seiya shot out of bed.

'Was it a dream?' Seiya was in space. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. Just then, the door threw open.

"Who is that?"

"Sorry to disturb you, my name is Alisa. I'm your servant." Seiya looked up at Alisa. She had brown wavy hair. Her smile widened.

"Would you like anything?"

"Uh, a cup of coffee please." Seiya waited in his room for his coffee.

"Here you are Sir."

Seiya nodded and took a sip out of his coffee. He was still thinking about that voice telling him to get the Silver Crystal. Seiya wanted Serenity yet he wanted her to be happy. He than heard a loud scream coming through the hallway. Seiya ran towards the scream finding Rini in pain. Ami (adult) was trying to figure out what had happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Rini has a sharp pain in her body. We can't find the cause to this," Serenity was so upset she started to cry on Endymion's shirt. Seiya began to worry too. Rini was crying, kicking and screaming. Carina was also crying on Endy's shirt, afraid that she might die. Rini calmed down and fell unconscious. Ami still didn't know what was causing the pain. She left and began to do some research Seiya sneaked out of the room to where the crystal was placed. Luckily for him, there weren't any guards. He sneaked in and found the crystal. He stood there lost in space.

'Should I take it so I could be happy or shouldn't I so Serenity could be happy.' He shook his head. Seiya allowed his hand to reach for the crystal. Half-way there, the doors swung open. Seiya turned to see who it was. He was stunned to see who the person was. That person was Serenity.

"Serenity!"

"Don't take another step or I'll have to punish you!" Serenity walked up slowly to Seiya.

"It's not my fault!" Seiya pleaded for his innocence. Serenity kept on shaking her head. Seiya grabbed the crystal and ran for his life.

'I'm sorry Serenity, I'm sorry.'

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Wonder what will happen; only I know! Seiya took the crystal, Seiya took the crystal! I just make it more interesting. First Rini, than the crystal and soon the fight? What will happen then? Read to find out.


	7. The Beggining

Sorry that I take so long to make these chapters! This story is so very hard to write. Well, I'm actually a beginner; I don't write long stories like this so I find it a bit hard. I hope you like this chappie!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The Beggining

Seiya hid, away from the palace. He shed tears. He loved Serenity, to do that, she must be happy. Seiya couldn't believe what he had just done.

"I'm sorry Serenity." He chanted those words aloud.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why did I have to take it?"

_Give the crystal to me…_

Seiya heard that voice again.

_Give it to me and you will live in happiness. You will live in happiness…_

"Who are you?" shouted Seiya. No response. He tried again, nothing. His eyes widened, amazed that this person could disappear so quickly.

While in the palace, Serenity was shocked that Seiya would do this to her. The news began to spread. Everyone was scared. Serenity was scared too. She was only able to depend on her daughter, Rini and her son, Endy, the only people left with a powerful crystal. Serenity was planning to make a copy for her other daughter, Carina. Endymion gave his crystal, the Golden Crystal to Endy. Endymion was proud of Endy! So proud, he would give him everything!

Serenity nearly flooded the castle by her crying. Endymion tried to cheer her up, so did Lita and Mina. Nothing worked on her. They tried everything to cheer her up, still nothing.

While at Seiya's hiding place, he was haunted by the evil voice.

_Give me the crystal and you will live happily_

Seiya was covering his ears. He couldn't take. He wanted to die. The voice kept on chanting. He finally gave the crystal in return for his peace. The voice cackled and disappeared. Seiya sighed.

'Now to help Serenity' he thought and set off for the castle. He arrived there at 10 at night. Luckily, while sneaking in, he wasn't spotted by the guards. Instead of going to Serenity, he went to Rini.

"Who's that?"

"It's me, Seiya."

"Seiya!" cried out Rini surprised.

"Yes. I need your help. An evil voice has been following and I gave the crystal to them." Rini was about to call the guards. Before she did, Seiya covered her mouth.

He continued. "You need to help me Rini. Without your power, Serenity will die." Once again, Rini was shocked. Her worst nightmare might just be coming true. She was scared. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"You could stop this," Rini looked up at Seiya, "You could stop this by using your crystal. It's very powerful and with the help of the Golden Crystal, you'll beat them in no time!" Rini nodded.

The next day, she started to train again. She was strong. She convinced Carina to come too. They both trained, Carina, as Super Sailor Mini Moon and Rini as Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Moon was in the middle of an attack when her pain started again. Mini Moon ran to get help but the time she got back, Eternal Moon was lying on the ground unconscious. Ami carried her home. She was out for 2 days, longer than before. Four days after the attack, Helios came back to Earth. He was also worried about Rini. She lay on her bed. She looked as if she was dead! She was ghostly white, her lips were purple, her body began to lose its special glow and her hair turned white. The special day nearly came. Darkness covered all of Earth. Everyone heard a scream. The mini scouts transformed. Rini slowly sat up.

"What's up?" Serenity looked at Rini in her eyes.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Did you enjoy it? More coming up!


	8. Cry for Help

Chappie 8 is up! Hope you like it!

Flashback:

_Everyone heard a scream. The mini scouts transformed. Rini slowly sat up._

"_What's up?" Serenity looked at Rini in her eyes._

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Cry for Help

Rini was puzzled. She didn't know what was going on. Serenity was worried. People were being killed and her daughter was sick. She didn't know what to do.

"Mum!" Rini shouted at her mother, "Mum! What is going on?" Serenity didn't reply. Finally, she spoke to Rini.

"Someone or something is attacking Crystal Tokyo. The Mini Scouts are out there fighting against it." As soon as Rini heard those words, she transformed.

"Moon Eternal, Makeup!"

"Rini no, you are still weak!" Rini or Eternal Sailor Moon didn't listen to Serenity and ran to save her home. Eternal Moon saw her enemy with the Silver Crystal in her hands.

"Eternal Moon!" cried out the woman, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Genuin. Your friend Seiya gave me the crystal. Now Serenity will be his and you can't stop me!" Eternal Moon was so angry. She wanted to attack but Genuin smirked at Eternal Moon and aimed her scepter at Serenity. Eternal Moon was shocked she didn't know what to do.

Rini's POV

Genuin is about to attack my mum. I don't know what to do! My worst nightmare might be coming true. If I attack now, my mum will be gone. Everyone is depending on me. I can't think! What am I to do? Breathe Rini, breathe. Ahh! It's that damn pain again! I have to keep on fighting, I can't go out now. I feel dizzy.

End of POV

Eternal Moon was gasping for air.

"I see you caught my disease! It will kill you soon!" Eternal Moon looked up at Genuin, "Either way, you will all die!" Rini fell to her knees, than she screamed.

Her body began to glow. "I will not let you hurt my home, friends and family!" Genuin was shocked to see that her light had gotten rid of her germs.

"It can't be!" cried out Genuin. She was so angry she aimed at Serenity with her scepter. Eternal Moon turned around, her eyes widened. Her mother was just standing there and no-one around to protect her. Genuin fired her attack. Serenity tried to block the attack but failed.

"Serenity!" cried Endymion.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sorry about the short chappie.I think you all know about my new story, "The Birth of Rini". It's an oneshot story. You could read that if you are waiting for the story to be completed. I am also making a new story. I can't think up a name. It's not finished anyway. This story will finish very, very soon.


	9. Understandings

Yay! Chappie 9 is up! I hope you will like it.

Flashback:

_Her mother was just standing there and no-one around to protect her. Genuin fired her attack. Serenity tried to block the attack but failed._

"_Serenity!" cried Endymion. _

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Understandings

Endymion ran to Serenity to protect her but she was already dead. She lay on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. Endymion was furious! Rini were on her knees crying. Endy and Carina were crying too. Eternal Moon was still. Genuin aimed at Eternal Moon.

"Say your prayers!" Rini just looked up at Genuin.

"No!" everyone didn't want Rini to go. They couldn't let her die like her mother. Genuin fired her attack.

"Eternal Sailor Moon!" a winged horse came flying down towards Rini. The horse grabbed Rini and went flying into the sky.

"Helios!" Rini was happy to see her love again.

"Don't let them beat you Rini."

Rini nodded her head. Helios put her back to the ground.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Rini's attack weakened Genuin. Genuin laughed and attacked Rini, it didn't work. Rini's crystal created a force field and protected her.

"Please crystal, please help me defeat Genuin." The crystal gave a big burst of pink, bright light.

"What's this?" cried Genuin. The power of Rini's crystal was quickly being drained away.

"Endy! Use your Golden Crystal! It will help us!" Endy got out his crystal and asked for its power to defeat Genuin. There was a bright golden light.

'Help us scouts! We need your power as well,' Rini hoped that the scouts would hear her message. The scouts heard Rini's message and used their inner power.

"How could this be happening?" shrieked Genuin. She started to fade away, "I will be back!" It was over. Both Rini and Endy collapsed. Carina and the Mini Scouts ran over to them while Endymion stayed by Serenity's side. Rini was first to get up then Endy. Suddenly, Serenity's body began to glow. Serenity's spirit appeared before them.

"Well done my dear. Remember that I will always be with you by heart." Rini cried. She shot up.

"I understand now mum. I understand that saying."

"Congratulations. You have solved the puzzle."

"It was a puzzle?"

"Well sort of." Serenity began to giggle.

"It means," began Rini, "It means that whatever happens there will always be a happy ending."

Serenity nodded than sighed. "Not for me."

About a week later they royal family help a funeral for Serenity (because they had to rebuild the city). Serenity was in her most beautiful gown. She lay in a white, royal coffin. Everyone cried but knew that she would be happier. She would be able to rest in peace.

Rini and Helios were married. Endy found a girlfriend named Lilyan, princess of the Sun. Carina had also found a boyfriend named Julian, prince of Neptune. They were both married and went away to their new home. Rini and Helios became King and Queen of Earth. They were happy and peace roamed Earth forever.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

One more chapter and the story is finished! Serenity died. Rini is so upset! I hope you like my story so far!


	10. A New Member

Last chappie! I hope you like it!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

A New Member

Rini's POV

My mum died 5 years ago. I turned 23 today. I'm so happy to rule Earth. I'm so in love with Helios! I can't take my eyes off him. I miss my brother and sister. I do get letters from them though. Carina is queen of Neptune and Endy, king of the Sun. A week ago, I found out that I was pregnant. Yay! Now I could have children and have a family! I can't wait!

End of POV

Nine months past. Rini's belly was bulging. She was 2 days over due. She was terribly weak. Rini kept on shouting at her husband (is it normal? Let's just keep it that way). Of course, Helios knew that this was normal and didn't really care.

Rini and Helios were having dinner when Rini's contractions started. She screamed. Helios called for the ambulance. The ambulance came. They were at the hospital in 10 minutes. Rini was taken to the "Birthing Room". Rini's family and friends were in the waiting room.

"Push!" Rini did what she was told. She gave an ear-piercing scream. Rini's face turned red.

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" Rini was so happy but extremely tired. She looked up at her husband. Helios smiled back.

"Have you thought up a name?" asked the doctor. Rini was thinking hard.

"Katrina Honey," she suggested. She looked up at Helios. He smiled back.

"Katrina Honey it is," said the doctor. When the doctor left, Serenity appeared.

"Congratulations on your child Rini." Rini smiled at her mother.

"Thank you."

"I've visited Carina then noticed that you were giving birth. I tried to come here as quickly as possible but I failed." Rini started to cry.

"I miss you mum!" cried Rini.

"I miss you too. Carina and Endy should be here in about a day or two. Good luck in raising your child Rini." Rini nodded and Serenity faded away.

Seven years past. It was Katrina's birthday turning 7 July 15th. Katrina was so excited. She wore a dress with pink flowers on the bottom and crescent moons above it. It was just like the moon dress except it had flowers and crescent moons. It was Katrina's favourite dress.

"Kat, get over here!" Rini yelled at her daughter.

"Coming!" replied Katrina. She sighed and walked to her mother.

"What hairstyle do you want Kat?" Rini's voice became much calmer.

"Hearts!" replied Kat. Rini made up Kat's hair.

While she was doing it, Kat asked her mother a question. "What was grandma like?"

"She was the best mother you could ever have. She might've been a crybaby but she had a pure and loving heart. I have the same attitude as her."

"I wish she was my mum!"

"Don't push it!"

"Hey darling!" Helios came into the room, "How is everything going?"

"Everything is fine Helios."

"It's time," Helios said.

They stood behind a red curtain. Rini's pink hair glowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," announced Endymion, "Introducing Princess Katrina!" Kat walked towards her grandpa, "Queen Serenity and King Helios!" Rini and Helios walked together to the stage. Kat walked down some stairs.

"Aunt Carina!" shouted Katrina, "Uncle Endy!"

"Hey Katrina!" said Carina and Endy together, "Happy Birthday!" Katrina was so very happy.

"We have a present for you Kat." Katrina was so excited. It was a winged horse.

"Thank you!" Katrina ran to her new pet.

"We have a present for you." The voice came from Katrina's parents. Rini revealed a pink crystal.

"This used to be mine Katrina. Use it well." said Rini. Katrina kissed her parents and ran into the ball room. There he met a cute boy.

"Good afternoon princes," said the boy, "Let me introduce myself. I am David, prince of Pluto. Please call me Dave."

"I'm Princess Ka-," Dave stopped her.

"Yes. I know who you are," Dave paused for a while,"May I have this dance?" Kat blushed.

"Of course," they danced all night. Kat was over filled with joy.

'A crush, my very first crush! I love him!' thought Kat, 'I love him.'

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Did you like it? I loved it! I hope you had a fun time reading this story! There will be more stories coming soon. See you all soon!


End file.
